Forever
by ncbx
Summary: N used proposal! It's super effective!
1. Chapter 1

"Thank you all for your time and consideration."

N pulled away from the microphone, bowed politely, and proudly walked off the stage. The second the curtain closed behind him, his calm expression became worried. "How did I do?"

"Don't worry," Hilbert took out a wash cloth and wiped the sweat off N's forehead. "You did great. I'm sure everyone in that room is going to vote for you. I'm so proud!" Hilbert smiled. "Now…" He straightened N's neck tie and took both of his hands in his own. "Let's walk to the limousine with PRIDE."

N and Hilbert walked out of the assembly hall, going past hundreds of girls, thrusting themselves against the ropes, trying to get one morsel closer to N.

"I love you, N!" they'd shout.

"Be with me, N!"

"I'll give you more than any MAN can!"

Hilbert and N slid into the limo, doing their best to ignore the many girls throwing themselves against the glass.

Once the stampede ceased, Hilbert turned to N. "A lot of those girls were v- very pretty. I- I wouldn't get mad at you if you wanted one of them instead. I'll… I'll be fine."

"Hilbert. Hilbert!" N took his hand and forced Hilbert to turn his head towards N. "Hilbert, you just said that so I can tell you how much I love you and how I'll never leave you."

Hilbert's eyes widened and his face turned bright red. He pulled away from N and stared at the ground until he looked back at N and weakly made out the words, "Yes… can you tell me again?"

N chuckled, and put both of his hands on Hilbert's. "I love you, Hilbert. I love you SO MUCH. I love you more than any girl, boy, campaign, or Pokémon. You are the sole light of my life. You are the reason I can smile. And even when we're apart, I want you to know that every second I am waiting to see you again." N withdrew his hands, and placed one over his pocket, making sure the small box was still there.

Hilbert smiled, took off his seatbelt, and scooted next to N. "I love you too." He leaned closer to N, about to kiss him, when he looked out the window. "Umm… wasn't that your house we just passed?"

"Yup," N smiled. "I'm taking you somewhere."

Hilbert smiled questionably. "A surprise?"

N nodded. "A surprise."

About an hour later, the car stopped. "We're here." N got out of the limo, then turned around and pulled Hilbert out.

"It's so beautiful…" Hilbert gasped. A wide field stood before them. A soft wind blew, making the white grass sparkle and sway. The full moon's light allowed the thriving violets to let a soft purple glow.

N joined Hilbert, and they held hands. "Great, isn't it? I hope you like it."

"I- I do." Hilbert looked at N and blushed. "Very much. But… why did you bring me here?"

N took the small box out of his pocket and knelt down on one knee. He opened the box and revealed a diamond ring. "Will you, Hilbert, take my hand in marriage?"

Hilbert stared at the ring. Its brilliance shined brighter than the sun. He looked at N, whose hope was falling by the second. Hilbert took the ring, and carefully slid it on his finger. Hilbert looked at N, and their smiles both became huge. "Yes!" Hilbert yelled. 'So many times yes!"

They embraced, and N pulled Hilbert back so they both fell to the ground laughing. "Beautiful, the stars, aren't they?" N whispered. They looked at each other and held hands.

"N," Hilbert sighed. "I want us to hold hands forever. Even if I die, I will be holding your hand."

"And for me too," N said back. "Forever."


	2. Prolouge

In Accumula Town, after Team Plasma finished their speech, N looked around. Most of the crowd had vanished, but two boys remained behind. One of them was obviously a nerd, pushing up his glasses and talking. The other boy… something about him stopped N. What was this… feeling? N didn't dwell on it. "Hello." When N spoke to the boys, the nerd looked confused, but the other boy just stared. Then N heard the voices. That boys Pokémon were... content?

When N left, he could hear the nerd say, "Team Plasma can't be good, can it?"

…But he could feel the other boy's eyes watching N walk away.

N saw the boy other times (and his name turned out to be Hilbert), whether it was in a city, or by a Ferris wheel, they kept crossing paths.

The feeling N had towards Hilbert grew stronger, to the point where it crushed N's heart when he flew away on Zekrom. Would he ever see Hilbert again? For the first time, N came to acceptance with his feelings. He sobbed, and he realized he had to turn around. For Hilbert.

N had a frail heart. He didn't have the strength to confront Hilbert, so he watched from the shadows. Seeing Hilbert made him happy, but seeing Hilbert happy broke his heart.

One day, N saw Hilbert alone, crying on a park bench. N couldn't bear this, so he confronted Hilbert. "What's wrong?" N questioned, sitting next to Hilbert.

"Oh, Cheren," Hilbert sniffled; not looking up. "I- I think I… miss N. a lot."

N gasped, and took his hand off Hilbert.

"Cheren…?" Hilbert looked up. "N?...?"

N did his best to avoid eye contact and whistle. He then looked at Hilbert's confused face. "Screw This!" N grabbed Hilbert, and he forcefully gave Hilbert a kiss.

"Hey Hilbert," Cheren came by with two ice cream cones in his hands. "Sorry for the wait, I-…" Cheren, seeing N and Hilbert making out, dropped both ice cream cones on the ground. "Oohh…"


End file.
